


One More Day

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam grieves...</p><p>AU ending, possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day

“Bryn…”

She wakes with his name on her lips again, as she has every single day since the plane. He is gone now, she is alone with their child, the reason they had been there in the first place. David does his best to take care of her but he is still so young. 

Time passes slowly as she forces herself to wash, to dress, to eat, to live. He would want her to, she knows that. She finds herself living for him alone. She misses him, every day she misses him. His generous nature, his wise words and loving smile. She misses his touch most, the way he was always so sure they would survive anything. 

He had once said she was the reason David was alive, that she had believed so hard she had made it happen. She no longer believed in anything beyond what she saw. Her heart, still broken, was not yet ready to mend. 

She wishes, sometimes, that she had just one more day to tell him how much she misses him. Will miss him, has missed him, will always miss him. 

Slowly, she heals. David’s care is gentle, a mirror of his father’s love for them both. Megan, who needs so desperately to be cared for relies on her and she must try. It is harder for her to forgive Will for surviving, to forgive anyone. 

She knows only that she is not alone in her pain when Steph greets her at the next meeting, pale skin and eyes fallen paler still, the only sign of life the limp way she pushes hair out of her eyes. It is the same marked stillness she had been guilty of. 

Needed she rises from the ashes of her former life, taking on a stronger role than before. She tends to what she can for her son, feeds, washes and cares for her daughter. She does what she can to help Stan with the fields, knowing that Steph is sure to either push too hard or refuse to work at all. 

She is proven right, at last. Steph collapses again, this time not wanting, or needing, medical help. Miriam shines then, her natural care coming through, pushing her to be stronger, to support and soothe and understand. She stays the night, bringing Megan to the farm. She will feed her child and tend Steph, she can do both. 

Erica is the first to compliment her on it and she smiles, her husband’s name on her lips once more. 

“Bryn would want me to go on… so I shall. For his sake.”


End file.
